


Marriage of the Maximoffs

by WixyPagan



Series: The Maximoffs-Life Together [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consanguinamory, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, Sibling Love, Siblings, Twincest, Twins, maxicest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WixyPagan/pseuds/WixyPagan
Summary: Wanda and Pietro Maximoff have been married since they were 18 years old. This is their life as Avengers after the Battle of Sokovia. After Pietro is brought back to life by Loki, they get dual citizenship (keeping their Sokovian citizenship and getting American citizenship) and they get married again. The twins live in Avengers Mansion in Upstate New York.





	Marriage of the Maximoffs

**Author's Note:**

> Consanguinamorous relationships and marriages are legal everywhere in the universe of this series.
> 
> This story starts with Wanda and Pietro planning their wedding.

Sunlight streams in through the big windows of the mansion while Wanda and Pietro sit at the dining table happily planning their wedding. Wanda is looking at bridal magazines while Pietro looks through a list of venues for their wedding JARVIS has provided for them. 

Steve walks into the dining room from the kitchen holding a big bowl of harvest soup and he sits down at the table next to Wanda. He smiles at the twins. “Have you two found a venue?” He asks with a smile. The team is very excited about Wanda and Pietro’s wedding.


End file.
